The Difficult Life
by silencedisturbs
Summary: Sesshoumaru is about to kill Inuyasha but Kagome won't let that happen! When Kagome joins the battle, it turns to Inuyasha's favour! What will Kagome do when she realizes she's about to be involved with killing Sesshoumaru? Beware developing kagxsess love
1. Problems at the Well

_Author Note:_ Thank you very much to kimbop for her critiques on this chapter! She helped correct my comma problem, one comma, at a time, cool right? She did a great job. Thank you again!

Kagome may seem too powerful. I promise she's not! Sesshoumaru may seem too weak, I promise he's not! There's some information you'll get later which will clear this up.

**Warnings: **There are probably going to be spoilers in relation to the anime/movies. I don't keep up with the manga but I've seen all of the anime and all the movies. "My"characters will not suddenly fall in love. It will develop, I hope. That said, this will be a **Kagome and Sesshoumaru** pairing focus. Don't like it? Give it a change or don't read it. Currently there is mild cursing and little if no sexual situations. Later, it may get worse but it won't reach lemon levels.

**Disclaimer:** Original characters by !Rumiko Takahashi. This is the only disclaimer you're getting so keep it in mind.  
!Worship

* * *

Comments, Critiques, Suggestions are all welcome!  
Please and Thank You.

Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Problems at the Well**

A young woman bustled about a home early in the morning, seemingly gathering whatever she found and stuffing it in a huge yellow pack. She made stops in the bathroom and stops in a room which one could only presume was hers, but where she focused most of her pillaging efforts was the kitchen. She spent a short period of time robbing gloriously full cabinets of their contents, only to leave them barren. The intruder smirked silently to herself as she packed away the the rewards from the bountiful search.

_'It's so quiet. I wonder why Mama isn't up yet. Usually she makes me breakfast when I come home from the Feudal Era... Hmn. She probably didn't hear me come in last night. It was pretty late. I'll let her sleep in.'_

Kagome nodded silently at her decision and proceeded to survey her house one last time, searching for anything she meant to take back to the Feudal Era. She hated forgetting things. It was always so simple to return to the Feudal Era-- Inuyasha never stood in her way when she was coming back, but returning to the present day... Well, that was another story. Whenever she brought up the idea of going home for awhile, Inuyasha was quick to put up a fight to prevent her from jumping back into the well, even if it was just to grab something she forgot.

_'Another one of his disorders,' _Kagome snorted to herself._  
_

_ 'He's so overprotective. My mother isn't even half as bad as he is. I can't really blame him though, he's had a tough life… I'll just have to sit his disorders out of him.'_ She couldn't help but smirk at that mental image of last weeks Sitting lesson for calling her a 'Bitch'- Inuyasha dazedly sticking his claw out of a 5 foot hanyou shaped hole in the ground, grass stick out of various crevices._ 'Serves him right.'_

_'I've gotta go before Inuyasha comes to get me.'_

Kagome let her lashes fall, _'Inuyasha...'_ How would have things been if they had their relationship in the present day? Wouldn't things be easier? A girl could dream, right?

Kagome stopped herself from her dazed thoughts and sucked in some sweet morning air, resolving that it was time to go. Using her newly revived determination, Kagome went through a checklist of what she wanted to bring back to the Feudal Era, while squatting down to get her massive, yellow, and waaaaay overpacked bag.

_'I can see it now. "Young girl found dead beneath massive yellow blob." What a way to go!'_

She chuckled silently at her private joke, slid the yellow straps over her shoulders, and prayed for the strength to carry the bag to the well and actually survive the trip. She headed for the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew the terrible tragedy of having her sleep disrupted all too well and she would never wish that upon her family. No way in hell she'd be the one to ruin somebody's perfect dream wonderland.

Kagome made it to the well house with a short bit of huffing and puffing. With eager hands she flung open the doors and eyed the oh-so-familiar well. She crept down the creaky old stairs and slid over the edge of the well as best she could with the massive 'blob' on her back, and flung herself down into the well. Her heart skipped a beat, as a blue light slowly devoured her form.

* * *

Kagome landed in the dirt and was somewhat glad to be inhaling the fresh feudal air again, well, at least this fresh patch of air.

_'No sign of Inuyasha.. Hmn. I wonder what he's up to.'_

There was no way she'd make it out of the well with that kind of luggage by herself. No. Way. In. Hell. She would have to return with Inuyasha later to get her obnoxious pack out of the well. Kagome let her bag fall off her shoulders and relaxed a minute, procrastinating and hoping for Inuyasha to come make this easier. With a heaved sigh, Kagome gave up hope. She knew how to take care of herself! She's a 21st century woman! With that, she grabbed onto the sturdiest vine and began her climb.

* * *

As she neared the top, the clash of metal began filling the air and it was getting louder and louder the higher she climbed. Why had she not heard this before? Were her thoughts to focused on Inuyasha? '_Inuyasha!' _Fearing the worst, she quickened her climbing pace. When she neared the opening, Kagome braced herself for a moment and tried to prepare herself for the battle that was obviously occurring dangerously close. She swallowed her nerves, she couldn't hold onto those vines forever. Kagome quietly slid her nervous palms onto the edge of the wooden well, getting two nasty splinters in the process. Raising her head cautiously, so as to not get it chopped off, she peered over the edge of the well.

Not too far off, she discovered a tall white form, standing between her and Inuyasha. She quickly tried to figure out who this problem was. She quickly took in the person's clothing. _'I've seen that before… Sesshoumaru!'_ Farther away, Inuyasha fell to his knees, Tetsuaiga still in his grip. The blood on the ground confirmed that he had been badly wounded, but she wasn't sure where... It had been spread in such vast amounts, Kagome couldn't tell where the source or sources were. Her eyes widened and glazed with worry.

"I grow tired of you, hanyou." Sesshoumaru said staring down at his half-brother in his typical, 'you-do-not-interest-me' voice. Sesshoumaru raised his chin upwards to exaggerate his lovely arrogance. Still focusing on his target, Sesshoumaru let a tiny lethal grin appear and he readied his sword.

"Sesshoumaru… You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted with a hint of hatred then mumbled an unpleasant, "Shit."

"Do not speak in such a way to this Sesshoumaru. You have lived a long enough life, hanyou."  
Sesshoumaru ran towards the weak hanyou with Toukijin ready to slash away his brother.

Meanwhile, Kagome had climbed out of the well. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha struggled to move and the brothers' final words were exchanged. She didn't know why this battle in particular felt so deadly, but she could _feel _the hatred seething from Sesshoumaru's voice. It really seemed like it was the battle to end all battles this time. _'Sesshoumaru is really going to kill him this time! NO! I won't let you kill him! Inuyasha! Inu-ya-shhaa!'_ Blue light appeared between her fingers and a bow formed in her grasp. She glared at her target intently and reached for her newly formed pack of arrows, unaware of how powerful they were.

Sesshoumaru paused as he realized a new, strong presence. His mind quickly processed the new threat he sensed, _'It's coming from the well.'_ His eyes darted over his shoulder to the well just in time to see a blue arrow flying towards him. He effectively dodged the first arrow and was almost scratched by a second arrow, as it whizzed by his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the woman, his demon had not liked the close call and it especially did not like this miko's aura. His fury halted, as a searing warm pain crept through his shoulder. _'This Sesshoumaru does not remember this miko's arrows to be this strong as to harm without hitting.'_ Sesshoumaru glaringly returned his attention to his attacker, finally taking time to assess the new enemy. He nearly gasped when he realized his new enemy was Inuyasha's wench. The inappropriately dressed human stood hollowly, glowing with a blue miko aura. Her eyes a bitter hollow grey, her face nearly as expressionless as his own. She slowly notched another arrow and pulled back on the bow string. _'Interesting.'_

This time, he was aware of the miko's arrow and easily dodge the troublesome arrow. He, however, was not prepared for a certain 'worthless hanyou' to jump at him, Tetsusaiga arched above his head, ready to split Sesshoumaru in two. The situation was not looking bright for the now outnumbered taiyouki. With practiced killer's grace, Sesshoumaru saved himself from Inuyasha's murderous slice with an elegant sidestep to the right. Sesshoumaru offered a small victorious, murderous smirk to the poor hanyou's mistake; Inuyasha was totally open! _'Pathetic!'_

Splish.

An arrow pierced through Sesshoumaru's skin and blood splattered out onto the forest floor. The bloodied arrow continued flying through the morning sky and into the nearest tree. Sesshoumaru jammed Toukijin into the ground and used it for support, as he gracefully fell behind his blade, blood generously leaking down his blade onto the grassy grounds from Sesshoumaru's only hand.

Inuyasha laughed crudely, "Look who's useless now, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha dashed to Sesshoumaru's side, realizing the rare and opportune moment, and lept to slash across Sesshoumaru's form. Sesshoumaru lept to his feet and haphazardly blocked the attack, Toukijin raised and fell just as quickly as it wind had blown. The hanyou hadn't got the killing blow he was hoping for, but the demon lord now bled from his abdomen. Using his last bit of energy, Inuyasha leapt away from the greatly weakened but still deadly demon.

The hanyou thrust his sword into the ground to help steady himself, mirroring his brother and cursed the situation. _'Dammit, I could kill Sesshoumaru if I could get Kagome to move out of the way of Bakuryuuha.'_ Inuyasha glanced past Sesshoumaru to Kagome's form. Inuyasha's breathing slowed, battle-wary and wounded Inuyasha was in a rough spot, _'Kagome...'_

_'This Sesshoumaru will not be defeated by a human nor this... hanyou disgrace!'_ He slowly slid down to his knees once again and saw blood gush out from his side. He pushed with his legs, or so he thought, but he couldn't rise. He tried to move, but he was finding it quite difficult to even breathe. Everything was numb, his body was finally giving out from the searing arrow shot by the cursed miko. _'This is not the end for this Sesshoumaru.'_

Something wasn't right about Kagome. Inuyasha could feel the stares she was giving him. Her eyes were saying something and it was quite familiar. They were full of hatred. It was just like one of Kikyou's stares, and it burned him to see the same look coming from her normally warm and caring eyes.

The miko closed the distance between herself and the fallen taiyouki, sending a 'you're next' glance to the injured hanyou, complete with an uncharacteristic evil grin. It was no grin of Kagome's, but a grin of haughtiness and pure delight. The bow and arrows started to fade into a blue light between the miko's fingers and in the bow's place, a blue blade started to form.

"Expire demon," the miko spat in a monotone voice. "I care not for your kind." The miko raised her blade as the taiyouki prepared his slashed and beaten body for a final dodge and attack.

**"NO!"** The very same, yet different miko shouted. The white eyed miko dropped her sword as her eyes widened with worry. She fell to her knees and brought her hands to her head. She clutched her head and shook it back and forth viciously.

Sesshoumaru took notice of the inner battle Kagome was having. _'She seems to be regaining control… This is the perfect opportunity to kill this fragile human, without further injury to this Sesshoumaru.'_

The girl stopped shaking her head and dropped her arms to her sides, like they were lifeless. "**Demons** are **evil** and **wrong**. They must die," the monotone voice said. Closely following the hollow voice came a voice of passion from the same human girl. "NO! You're **wrong**!"

Sesshoumaru tensed and hesitated at her words, or perhaps it was his own inner battle halting his actions. His youki was screaming to be released, he had to fight with all he had to maintain his control. Even his youki knew he was in a dire situation. Not that believed for a second that Sesshoumaru wouldn't win this battle, of course.

The miko looked into the eyes of the bloodied taiyouki. It was then he noticed that the battle for control was tied at the moment. One of the miko's eyes was a vibrant blue and the other was a dull grey. Her head once again returned to the whipping back and forth.

"KAGOOMEE!" Inuyasha shouted, no longer struggling with his breathing.

She looked over to Inuyasha, both eyes a humble blue again. "Inuyasha." She let a soft smile come to her lips and then it quickly disappeared. Kagome turned her soft, warm gaze to the bloody figure before her. "Inuyasha, your brother needs medical attention! I can't even sense his youki."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck Kagome! Are you insane? He **just** tried to **kill** me and then you! Not to mention, the numerous other times he's tried before! AND YOUR MIKO POWERS SUCK, I CAN SENSE HIS YOUKI JUST FINE." Inuyasha struggled to stand, using Tetsusaiga to help hold his weight, he managed, but he wasn't going to be walking anywhere soon. "**Get away from him, Kagome!**"

"BAKA! He could have just killed me! There was plenty of opportunities while I was battling with… whoever that was…" her words drifted off, as her own thoughts took over. _'Who was that, anyway? And why were they controlling me? And HOW? Err... Thoughts for later Kagome! More important things...'_

Kagome's voice broke the thick air, "I'm not having anybody die by my hands! You may be able to tolerate killing an innocent being, but I can't!"

Kagome looked down onto Sesshoumaru's form, who was giving her a death glare or possibly just looking at her. _Now I just have to get him to let me help him.'_ She crouched down and glanced over his wounds, tilting her head and examining each one without getting too close.

_'I did that to his hand?'_ She bit her lip with regret and concern. _'He's got a lot of minor scrapes.. His one leg has a pretty nasty scratch. Kami… I need to tend the wound across his stomach.'_

Kagome frantically ran to the well and gently slid into the well, praying it wouldn't take her back and waste time. It didn't. She ripped open her bag and dug for the first aid kit. She felt around for the hard, cool metal kit and becoming more and more worried that she forgot it. _'Worthless brain.'_ Her fumbling hands suddenly felt the cool metal and Kagome couldn't help but sigh in relief. She tossed the kit out of the well non-too gently and began her climb back up.

* * *

When she reached the top, Inuyasha was wobbling towards the well. _'It won't be any good with Inuyasha here. It'll lead to their sibling rivalry crap and there's **no way** Sesshoumaru will let me treat him if Inuyasha is sitting around staring at us…'_ She grabbed the first aid kit and walked over to Sesshoumaru and crouched by his ear, keeping relatively safe distance of course - if you could call being an arms length away from a cold demon safe.

"Listen, Sesshoumaru. I know you probably don't trust me and don't want my help, but if we don't leave, Inuyasha is probably going to make your situation worse... Are you capable of moving somewhere else?" _'Dumb question Kagome... He's hurt bad.'_

He wasn't listening. Sesshoumaru had passed out, probably from blood loss. _'Shit!'_ Kagome quickly dropped the first aid kit on the large lord's lap, moved behind Sesshoumaru and grabbed him under his arms and started dragging him away from the Inuyasha swaggering towards them. _'Oh Kami.. Don't make his wounds worse... and don't wake up!'_

Inuyasha started to run towards her, "Are you nuts? WHAT ARE DONT HELP HIM KAGOME!" Kagome grabbed the kit and borrowed Sesshoumaru's favourite face and directed it at Inuyasha. Kagome's voice flattly barked out an "**Owusari**. Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari, Owusari."

"I have to do something Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, tightening her grip as she yelled her impassioned lines on valuing life and dragging her demon lord load further away ever more fiercely. She was fired up now and nothing would stop her! She'd get far away, to a safe haven away from Inuyasha and she'd be able to treat Sesshoumaru without disturbance! She'd save his life for sure! _'Kagome glorious saviour of a scary demon lord. Dun dun dun, make way! Maybe I am crazy...'_

Grrr...

Kagome's eyes widened. _'What was that?'_ Her arms relaying small vibrations going on beneath them. 'Oh, it's just a growl... Thank goodness. A GROWL!?!" She released her captured subject and stumbled back, scrambling away, and onto her feet. Her brain throbbed, _'BAKA BAKA BAKA BAAAKKKAAA! THIS **IS **SESSHOUMARU! KAGOME, YOU'RE SO DEAD._' She had just been able to stand up and start to get a serious run going, when a white object claws outstretched flew into her form full force, knocking her off her feet.

The event was slow motion for Kagome, the moment she had lost footing on the ground, everything had slown down... They were slowly falling backwards towards what felt like a void. She saw Sesshoumaru's red eyes and elongated face. She saw his claws dug deep into her shoulders and a deep red beginning to stain her school uniform. '_Clunk_' Kagome's head made contact with something.

* * *

_Author Note:_ I hope I did alright with keeping characters decently IN character. I'm willing to take some more beta readers, too. I'm specifically looking for somebody to discuss chapters, wording, plots, etc on AIM or MSN with.

Send me a note/comment and I'll get back to you. I'll only be taking one or two. I will remove this once I get them. Not that I'll even get that :(...


	2. Danger in the Well

_Author note:_ At some point, there is a flashback. It's cut off, because so is the character's train of thought. The rest will be revealed later, if I feel like it XD. SUFFER! Ah-ha ah-ha ha haaa! Also, as a beta reader pointed out my story isn't very unique. It has a sorta cliche beginning. Welcome to every story, if it isn't cliche to you, you just haven't read that niche of stories yet :)

Feel free to report any mistakes you find.

* * *

Comments, Critiques, Suggestions are all welcome!  
Please and Thank You.

Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Danger in the Well**

Kagome groaned. Her head hurt. A lot. Had she slept on a pile of rocks? Kagome sat up, eyes still groggy and closed, her hand rubbing her head in agony.

Blood. The memories shot back. She had seen Sesshoumaru's face-- his demon face. He was on the verge of loosing it, really loosing it. His eyes had been blood red and his claws, they had dug into her shoulders. Kagome used her hand to check if she, did in fact have a wound there. It could have been a dream with how crazy everyone was acting, right? She winced. It was definitely real. The screaming protests of her shoulder wound told her so. Did he really have to stab her shoulders? She was only trying to help him. '_Jerk! I guess I am alive, though._'

Kagome begrudgingly opened her eyes and rubbed away the morning dust, still wishing she didn't have to open her eyes to face whatever problems laid out before her.

And problems there were. In fact, she was sitting on one. A big, bloody fluffy one.

What had happened? She had hit her head, but what had happened afterwards? Kagome started to panic, her eyes darted around, her breath hitched, she took in her surroundings... _'The well?'_ They were in the bottom of the Boner Eater's well. Then where was Inuyasha? Surely, he would have come to get her out! She glanced up, searching for her inu saviour. It was dark. '_It's night time, right Kagome? Yeah, it's the night. It couldn't possibly be the well house with Sesshoumaru here! Ha ha ha.' _She looked harder, in disbelief. It was definitely the roof of the well house. Sesshoumaru was in present day Japan.

Who had Kagome angered? Maybe some god was jealous of her love life, and how the boy she loved continuously flipped-flopped back and forth? No, surely not. Maybe they were jealous of her wonderful good looks and great wealth? Kagome glanced at her worn out shoes from two seasons ago and her dry, flaky skin. Definitely not. '_WELL THEN WHO HAVE I WRONGED TO DESERVE THIS TODAY!?'_

Kagome sighed, her shoulders hurt. It appeared that when they fell through the well, her bag which had been waiting for pick up at the bottom of the well, had travelled with them. Kagome began to dig through the bag to search for her first aid kit, only to sit furiously mumbling to herself later about 'stupid inu demons always making things harder for her.' Apparently, when Sesshoumaru went feral, he had just lunged and attacked her, leaving her poor first aid kit on the shitty ground in the shitty feudal era. Kagome pouted for awhile.

It wasn't until she heard a terrible hiss that she remembered her company. She hesitantly looked to the source of the noise. He looked to be out of it. He looked like he was in really bad shape. Kagome's fury forgotten, she whirled around to tend to the injured demon.

_'Oh, no first aid kit.... I need supplies!'_

Kagome scrambled up the well house ladder and into her home.

"MAMA! SOUTA!"

No response.

"JII-CHAN!"

_'Not even Grandpa..?'_

She furrowed her brow in thought. _'Shit. It's winter vacation. They probably went on a trip. Okay. Calm down. I'll just treat him down here. At least he can't slaughter my family when he wakes up. To think I saved his ass, and he lunged at me!'_ Her brain and her fate definitely weren't being nice to her today. She sulked hurriedly to the well house once more, armed with medical supplies from their bathroom cabinets.

* * *

Kagome worked her medical magic that she had learned from traveling with her group. During their travels, she had learned how to bandage wounds with amazing skill, not to mention give decent stitches. Even better, Kagome had recently picked up on how to tap into her miko powers and use it to help seal wounds, but it drained her so much, that she usually passed out or slept for a few hours longer than usual. It was amazing what you could run into while wandering around the forest, as well as the things you get the ability to do in desperate situations.

Kagome remembered how bad Sesshoumaru's situation looked and hastily began her work. She inspected the wound across his stomach thoroughly and started to execute her actions as if she had been a miko for forty years. Give Kagome a bow and arrow, and she acts squeamish and unprepared. Give her a needle and thread and tell her to sew somebody's arm on, and she's in her element. Well, sort of. She definitely couldn't compete in modern Japan, but in the Feudal Era, she was a god.

Kagome serenely placed her hands on the slash across Sesshoumaru's finely toned chest and focused on the large, bloody injury and began summoning her miko powers to stop the bleeding as quickly as she could, without using too much and purifying him.

Once the wound was cleaned and stopped bleeding, Kagome tenderly wrapped it with bandages and moved onto the next wound.

_'What wound next? His hand or his leg..?'_

She wasn't all the concerned with his leg, but it needed to stop bleeding, so she could focus on his hand. He only had one hand left, after all. She cringed at the memory of Inuyasha destroying one of Sesshoumaru's legs in his true form. That was a scary memory. Kagome didn't want to be the cause of him losing the only other hand he had. He wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. He had tried to kill her, but she'd seen him with that little girl.. was it Rin?

After re-evaluating his leg, she realized there was room for concern. The long gash, from his thigh to his ankle was bleeding absurdly. The deep, nasty laceration would require most of her remaining miko energy to stop the bleeding and clean out the lively bacteria.

An idea that was looking better and better by the minute struck her. _'I could just use disinfectant for the bacteria and use my energy to stop the bleeding. Then I'll have some energy left for his hand!'_

She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant, spun off the lid, and sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru was still knocked out, so he wouldn't have to feel this. Her face crumpled in agony, as she poured the stinging liquid onto the bloody leg. When the bottle was empty, she eagerly tossed away the nasty disinfectant.

_'That stuff is useful, but it's just so **awful**!'  
_

Kagome relaxed, took in the moldy wood smell of the well, and let the blue light swarm around his leg.

* * *

It must've taken an hour for the blood to finally stop seeping out. Kagome had even almost given up, but she didn't want him to bleed to death. Kagome cut his hakama up the leg so she could begin wrapping the wound, her face turned pink when she realized she was cutting farther up the leg than necessary. She didn't want to embarrass either of them by seeing what was under his hakama, nor did she want to ruin the only pair of clothes that would fit him. Souta and Grandpa were just too small next to this man.. er demon.

_'Ahhh focus! I could never work in a hospital.'_ A slight face of disappointment appeared on her features.

Kagome couldn't help but look at Sesshoumaru's hand with pity and worry. It made her stomach knot up with the knowledge that she did that damage. It was slightly reassuring to Kagome that his hand wasn't missing any fingers nor were any of his claws broken, but it had been badly burnt with her miko energy leaving a few red, swollen tissues and bones that were screaming for aid, something the great taiyouki would never do. Kagome took his hand in between hers and started her concentration.

* * *

After a long while, she felt a piercing gaze on her. Her eyes shifted over to the source of the gaze, revealing that Sesshoumaru was awake and giving her a non-too-pleasant stare. She was slightly nervous about this moment, but at the moment her body was giving up. She slowly turned her face to him and blinded him with a cheerful smile. After holding that as long as she could, she felt her control flail and she proceeded to pass out, right into the western lord's lap.

Sesshoumaru wasn't quite sure what to do. He felt a lot more control over his inner demon and his body seemed to be mostly healed, but he was still exhausted from the battles from earlier. He felt somewhat hazy. He didn't know where he was, either. He knew there was a well near where he was fighting his half brother and the… miko, but it wasn't enclosed and this place smelt… different. Was it safe to be here with the miko who had previously proved a troublesome enemy? His youkai hadn't defended him in his bad state. Clearly it didn't detect a threat, though.

He couldn't very well kill her now; she had probably just saved _'dammit'_ him from his brother or a slow painful death from the wounds given by Naraku, Inuyasha, and herself. _' No more unnecessary battles until Naraku is dead. What a **cowardly** atrocity! I would never be in this embarrasing state if it weren't for his underhanded methods.'_ His mind wandered to the events of his earlier encounter with the vile Naraku.

* * *

_"Lord Sesshoumaru, how pleasant to run into so early in the morning."_

_Several fake copies of Naraku floated around, letting slimy "ku ku ku" chuckles fill the air. _

_"This Sesshoumaru has no times for your games, Naraku." _

_The dog demon turned his back to the Naraku copies and proceeded to walk away from the increasingly boring conversation, only to be halted and surrounded by the pesky imitations of Naraku. _

_"Ah, but my puppet shows are so entertaining, Sesshoumaru." _

_"Your **cowardice** irritates me! You shall die."  
The youkai lord's eyes became tinted with dark blood, enraged with the vile hanyou._

_"Ku ku ku. Indeed, you are ruthless Sesshoumaru."  
_

_

* * *

_

_'To let my youkai take over… A foolish move.'_

Sesshoumaru observed his wounds had stopped bleeding all over, but his pupils enlarged faintly when he realized it wasn't his own body's doing. He could tell his youki was still weak and that he couldn't have healed from his intense injuries that fast.

_'This Sesshoumaru's youkai is weakened drastically in these wounds... Then she must've healed this Sesshoumaru?'_

_'That woman called this Sesshoumaru innocent.'_

Sesshoumaru let a very slight grin grace his features for a moment and before one knew it, it was gone. Sesshoumaru took a moment to look at the young girl lying in his lap; she looked so serene and angelic.

_'This miko Kagome girl is a puzzle. Certainly she knows this Sesshoumaru is not innocent.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes tried to resist drifting shut and he falling asleep, but to no avail. He was too worn out from the wounds, battles, and the lack of sleep before hand. He felt safe wherever he was, as if a soothing aura was surrounding him. He didn't even realize he allowed the miko to sleep in his lap.

* * *

Kagome's eyes drifted open and quickly adjusted to the dark, dingy well house light. Her leg was pretty sore. _'Dammit.. must've slept on a rock.'_ She slid her hand down and found the obtrusive object and brought it back up to her face to see it was a cap to one of the many medical bottles. _'Hrmm..'_ Kagome was still tired, so she closed her eyes and threw the object- right at Sesshoumaru's unsuspecting head.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes quickly, expecting a threat and pretty damned shocked that he, Lord of the Western lands, would have gotten hit before he woke up. His eyes turned a furious red and his fangs and claws lengthened. He looked around furiously for whatever it was. After realizing there was no immediate threat, he quickly calmed down and controlled his inner youkai.

He soon noticed a cap, spinning on the ground and the miko's hand returning to its previous home on his leg. He listened to her heart rate. It was slow, but she was obviously somewhat awake. He had let her, a human, sleep in his lap all night! "Miko, get off this Sesshoumaru at once."

Kagome didn't know what he said, but still being incoherent, she tightened her grip on his pants and crumbled her face, as she mumbled "Just five more minutes, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his body tensed with clear annoyance.

Kagome grumbled again, and her hands began roaming, searching for her pillow. She found something soft and fluffy. _'Mmm, perfect.'_ And proceeded to cover her ears with the object and managed to mumble out "ughh." What she had found was something soft, fluffy, and Sesshoumaru's.

A loud growl erupted and filled the cool, morning air. Kagome got the message and her eyes shot open. "Eh? Sesshoumaru." His name rolled off her tongue like lead, as realization grew in her eyes and her mouth fell open like a fish.

"Wench." The threat in his stare and voice was obvious. He was clearly pissed. Her natural instincts kicked in and she released the fluffy object, flung up, scrambled to her feet, and backed the hell away to the farthest corner she could squeeze into.

She sat frizzled and frazzled in the corner for a short while, hair strewn and clothes disorderly. Slowly, Kagome gathered her awakening thoughts. Suddenly, her fearful cower in the corner transitioned into something Inuyasha was quite familiar with. A pleasant, backlashing rage.

Blue eyes narrowed and Kagome's eyebrows crushed together as her mouth began opening preparing to make a loud, furious speech. "If I heard you earlier, you don't want you comparing you to your 'filthy-hanyou brother' but if you don't want to be compared, stop acting so much like him! I was just sleeping! Why couldn't you wait until I was up? You're just as impatient as him. I'm sure it wouldn't have been long, and I'm sure you need rest too, or you could've just pushed me over to the side, considering I'm just a 'filthy human' or just a 'miko', or Inuyasha's favourite one, 'wench'. Why can't you arrogant idiots use someone's proper name? Geez!"

Sesshoumaru eyes widened in surprise at her swift personality change, he was supposed to be the one that was pissed off. He had already known then human's name, but he wouldn't waste his time with formalities with a lowly human. He did disturbed her slumber but she was assaulting his person, her verbal backlash would not be forgiven.

Originally, Sesshoumaru was wisely exercising his survival tactics and preserving his energies. He was allowing his body to recover, by keeping a cool and doing as little as possible in this strange and new environment. He wasn't going to do anything rash, but she brought it on herself… But with tousled her hair and her clothing oddly placed on her form, who could take her seriously? His immediate response of 'kill the wench' wavered and he regrettably realized his debt to the woman. Sesshoumaru did have his honour, though it was expendable in times of crisis.

Sesshoumaru rose from his comfy position on the dirt floor of the well and glared daggers at the now, assertive girl, who seemed to be puffing out her chest in a feeble attempt to intimidate him. Her hands formed fists and found their way to her curvy hips.

Their eyes met and a silent battle ensued. Kagome fought against his deadly amber gaze with her furious, magnificently blue eyes.

"Sesshoumaru!" she spat, bitterly into his face.

"You're persistent impertinence annoys this Sesshoumaru." He added in an extra squint to his dagger glare for good measure.

"Clearly this will go nowhere all day, Mr. Ruthless."  
_'And before I know it, Inuyasha'll be here and these two thick-headed idiots will be tearing up my house and ruining my doctoring work. Damn dogs.'_

Kagome sighed, as her previous resolve faded away. Whatever argument she had with Sesshoumaru's arrogance would have to wait. Kagome dropped her hands from hips in defeat, releasing an almost depressed sigh.

"Look Sesshoumaru, let's call a truce, okay? We do have the same goal, don't we?"

If she was expecting a response, the best she was going to get was a bored stare and a tiny sigh, with what Kagome figured was regret. It was probably the closest thing she'd get as an agreement from the unexpressive demon.

"Umm... If you're well enough, we could go into my house. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the well, and we can get cleaned up."

This time she didn't bother to wait for a response. She would be going inside, whether he did or not.

Kagome dutifully started picking up the medicine bottles and scraps of bandages scattered about the pit of the well, and packing them into the first aid kit to help get rid of the tense moment and her current anxiety.

Taking note of the dried blood on her hands and the fact that she was covered in dirt from the bottom of the well, she couldn't help but think of a nice, cleansing bath. _'Yeah…'_ With bubbles. _'Now that's heaven!'_ Kagome sort of forgot about the cold the demon in her fantasy of warm bubblebath wonderlands, but was quickly reminded when she rose to stare right at his scrapped, scratched, and spliced armour.

She offered him an awkward smile, crooking just one side of her face and without her knowledge, her eye began to twitch.  
_'Ugh. Nevermind. Heaven for me? No, never.'  
_

_

* * *

_

"When we go up, pleeeeasse, don't kill any of my household objects. I promise there aren't any threats. There'll be things that make weird noises and all, but they won't do any harm, so long as you don't cause them to do any. Anyway, some of the stuff is expensive to replace and I can't have demons busting in my house and breaking everything. It's safe, I assure you. And no killing any visitors, either. Agreed?"

He gave a curt nod, not that he was listening. He'd do as he pleased.

"Umm.." Kagome blushed a little. "Do you mind going first and taking this lump with you?" She gestured towards the yellow blob. Clearly, she wasn't thinking very much, because Sesshoumaru's one hand was injured, and couldn't possibly carry the bags. He simply stood there and stared boredly at her.

"Ahh.. Gomen.. Err.. We'll just leave them here until later. Up you go then."

"You shall go first."

"Err… I don't want to." She replied dumbly, searching for an excuse.

He stood staring at her, with a disdainful glare. As if she were lower than dirt for not listening to him. _'Must be her impudence. Traveling with that hanyou is like an incurable disease of disrespect.'_ Kagome took his silence as her cue that he wanted her to tell the truth.

"Look, I just don't want to go first because I'm wearing a skirt, okay? I'd rather not have somebody having to looking up it as they climb the ladder behind me."

"Wha— " Sesshoumaru swung his arm around her legs and let her put her head against his shoulder. He gracefully jumped from the bottom of the well to the floor around the opening. He even avoided hitting the ceiling! Oh, how amazing it would've seemed if Sesshoumaru didn't proceed to unceremoniously drop her.

"Ouchh.." Ohhh, her butt was going to be sore later. "You jerk, if you carried me you could've carried the stuff, Mr. High and Mighty." she mumbled with a miserable face. "You could've not dropped me, too."


	3. Trouble at Home

_Author note:_ I had a really hard time writing the last part of chapter 2. The conversation between them was difficult to imagine. I'm just going to do the best I can. Bare with me, please. I think I made this chapter kind of corny. I'm a sad panda.

Thank you to all the reviewers! You've really inspired me to get my ass in gear. I've been doing a lot with my drawing, sewing, and writing. I feel like I'm really doing something. It's nice. Thank you all for your kind and inspiring words! I think I replied to all comments but I'm not sure. I still have a lot to figure out on ;

Suggestions, critiques, and comments are all very welcome!  
Please & Thank You.

**Chapter 3 – Trouble at Home  
**

* * *

In the well house, Kagome's meek voice broke another awkward silence. "You might have to brace yourself. Inuyasha has trouble adjusting to the smell and sounds in my world, and since you're a full youkai, it's probably going to be worse for you. Gomen."

The arctic lord seemed to be uninterested in her warnings and simply stared in his typical manner at the well house door. _'He certainly is intimidating..'_

Kagome regretfully stopped her hand from the soothing gesture of rubbing her swore rump, and flung open the well house doors, which greeted her with the happy, blinding afternoon sun and a cold breeze blowing by her legs, gifting her with goosebumps. "Brrr.." She expressed, as she cuddled her hands and face close to her body, as if it would send warmth to her legs.

Sesshoumaru's nose was crinkled with disgust. He'd smelt dead bodies, organs, and moldy blood… but this smell was an insult to the environment itself. The air in this world was heavy and hard to see through, too.

"Warned you. Let's go inside and get cleaned up."

Sesshoumaru was following her so close, that Kagome couldn't help but compare him to a starving puppy, which had just been given some food by a stranger. Not to mention, a puppy that needed a bath, just as bad as her.

* * *

"This is the bathroom."

Kagome walked over to the faucet and slowly turned it on and started her tutorial of how to use the faucet. She turned the lever on her left towards her. "This one makes the water hotter." She turned the lever on the right towards her. "This one makes the water colder. To turn them off, you just push them back to the way they were." She used both her hands to push the levers back into place and looked to Sesshoumaru questioningly. "See?"

She was about to move onto the bath and toilet, when Sesshoumaru's voice broke the silence.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need your facilities."

"You're just going to stay dirty? Well, fine. I'll use them."

'_Where can I make him wait, without breaking anything? The living room? Nah. Souta probably left some of his games down there and the TV is there too... I guess my room is the best option.'_

"You can wait in my room. It's just down the hall."

Kagome leaned slightly back out of the bathroom doorway and pointed to the door on the left side of the hallway. Sesshoumaru was already standing at the door.

Kagome gasped in surprise. '_He must be psychic...'_

"How'd you know that was my room?"

"Your scent is the strongest here." He answered off-handly as he opened her door and walked.

Her mouth formed the shape of exactly what she said, "Oh." _'Youkai, right. Now let's just say a prayer for my room and hope he's not like Inuyasha and modern day objects.'_

Kagome grinned and shook her head back and forth at the memories of Inuyasha being in her time. She closed the door and eagerly began her bathroom ritual.

* * *

The western lord's eyes were sore.

The room. Was. So. Pink.

He surveyed the room.

There seemed no appropriate place to sit, either. Her bed looked like the only option. He glared at the obtrusive object and was about to give in and sit, when a fat feline stalked up and almost insultingly jumped onto the bed, going right to the spot that was looking more and more comfortable to the demon lord.

Quite confused by the clear thievery of his spot, the lord just did some more staring. Why would this weak feline think he could just walk right up and take something from the western lord? He was about to make the feline move, or kill it, but the cat suddenly perked his ears up. He got up, stretched, and lazily walked to the bathroom door where he started pawing at the lower corner.

A muffled voice came from behind the door, "Hmmn. Buyo, is that you?" To which the cat responded with a delightful "Meow!" Some water splashed around and shortly after, some gurgling followed. "I'll be out in a minute."

* * *

Soon after, Sesshoumaru heard the door fling open and the cat prance into the 'bathroom'. "Buyo!" Sesshoumaru heard the cat start purring, pretty loudly, even for human hearing. "I know! I'm back so soon!" Kagome burst into the hallway, smiling down at the cat and gripping a towel around her body, covering all the essentials.

When she looked up, she realized Sesshoumaru was standing before her bed and staring at her. "Ahh…" Her cheeks quickly blended into a colour similar to her room. "You can sit down, you know… I just forgot some clean clothes."

He tore his gaze away and almost _neutrally_ he said, "This Sesshoumaru would prefer to stand."

Kagome walked over to her draw and began digging for her clothes. Buyo then walked over to Sesshoumaru and started rubbing against his legs. Kagome turned around with her outfit folded neatly in her arms and laughed at the sight. The cold western lord was allowing a tiny feline to rub against him! Upon hearing her laugh, the cold youkai flicked his stare from the stupid cat to Kagome.

"I see you've made a new friend Sesshoumaru!" She said trying to contain a mocking grin, but failing.

Being under the piercing gaze, half naked, and suddenly severely uncomfortable; Kagome hastily pardoned herself and took off down the hall to the bathroom, where she quickly slammed the door, escaping the dead-lock stare of the western lord.

* * *

Kagome emerged from the bathroom in some cozy pajama pants and t-shirt and walked down the hall while combing out her wet hair as gently as she could. _'Damn feudal era, it's killing my hair.' _She returned to her room to find the Western lord still standing in the same place and Buyo hissing at him. Kagome stopped running her silver comb through her hair, and set it lightly on her bed.

"Buyo. Stop it!"

The cat persisted in its hissing and crunched up its spine, perked out its fur to show how truly pissed and threatened it was feeling.

"He's not even like that when Inuyasha bothers him... What'd you do to him?"

Sesshoumaru's face didn't change much, but Kagome noticed a satisfied gleam in his eyes. _'Perhaps that's where he stores his emotions.'_

"To think I called you," Kagome couldn't hold back the yawn that was drawn forth by her nice warm, but short bubble bath "innocent." _'Man I didn't realize that I was this tired. We must've been sleeping in the well for awhile, too. Pfft, stupid miko powers, why can't you give me more energy instead of sucking it away?'_

Kagome stretched her arms behind her head and let out another yawn. "Well, I'm tired. You can sleep on my bed. I'm gonna go sleep in Mama's room. Make sure not to reopen those wounds. I don't want blood all over my sheets."

"This Sesshoumaru will not be sleeping."

"Are you sure?"

A stare.

"I guess I'll just sleep in my own bed then."

A bored stare.

"Last chance to change your mind!"

An annoyed stare.

"Once I'm out, we all know that you can't wake me up nicely. If you try it won't end nicely for either of us."

'_Mostly you… I'm so purifying him if he does.'_

A none-too-friendly glare.

Kagome slid onto her comfy, fluffy pink bed and yanked back the covers. She quickly squirmed into the hole, in hopes of making a warm spot. Kagome adjusted the covers and shyly looked towards Sesshoumaru. She quietly said, "You know. You can sit wherever you want. You're making me nervous by just standing there."

Sesshoumaru just silently nodded and Kagome let her eyes drift closed. _'He won't listen to me anyway.' _Kagome's breathing slowed down and her mind stop racing from the day's events, even though it was hardly past 5 PM.

* * *

A terrible noise broke the air of the pitch black room. It sounded like somebody was dying; the coughing fits were so terrible it was as if they were trying to purge their body of their very own organs or some terrible poison.

Kagome listened to the sound for a moment, before pinching herself on her wrist and realizing it wasn't a dream. She jolted up and Kagome's eyes bulged out of her head with panic. Her eyes darted about the darkened room searching for the source of the terrible noises.

Had it even come from her room? It was certainly loud. It must have.

Again, some vicious hacking picked up and it caused Kagome's heart to jump in surprise and terror. It didn't sound good, at all.

Finally, her eyes and ears targeted the noise and found on a grey, wheezing form leaning against her wall. "Sesshoumaru! Are you alright?" Her voice cracked out. She stumbled out of bed, almost tripping on her blankets, and searched the wall with her sweaty palms for her light switch.

When she found it, Kagome hesitantly flipped the switch on and scurried over to the demon's slouching side, concern showing on her tiny frown.

"I have no need... for your pity... go away... human." Sesshoumaru wheezed.

Kagome bit back her retort for the 'human' remark and took a relaxing breath.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to help you." Before he could refuse her pity once again, Kagome started back up. "You seemed to be trying to purge something from your body. You're poisoned?" She said, not intending it to be a question.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod.

"But… Inuyasha didn't use poison on you and I poured a whole bottle of disinfectant on the wound that I didn't clean with my miko powers."

Sesshoumaru bit out one vile word, "Naraku" and Kagome finally shut up.

For a moment, anyway. Kagome gasped and stared at the taiyouki, realization glazing her eyes.

"Naraku's poison… So Inuyasha and I were only part of the problem?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched downwards and he elegantly folded his arms.

"A mere hanyou and human are no threat to this Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was silent for the second time that night, before her eyes lit up with a triumphant look.

"No? Then perhaps it must've been two hanyous and an amazing **miko**. Here I thought you would calculate your thoughts before you spoke, _Sesshoumaru_." She bit out, folding her arms and glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru slightly contorted his face and moved his leg, but never broke their staring contest.

Kagome saw the movements out of the corner of her eyes and took note of the sweat beading up on his forehead. She slowly looked away from the battle of the eyes and raised her hands in mock defeat.

"Have it your way. You win. I'll help you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he almost gasped at the audacity of the human girl but before he could, Kagome dutifully began to unwrap the bandage that was stained with a murky, black fluid. Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open and he just stared at her, wide eyed and mouth agape, like a ruthless, evil fish.

'_She's definitely bold. She is not afraid… Had she not... She would be dead right now, if this Sesshoumaru were not honour bound.'_

Kagome finished unwrapping the bandage and checking over the area she thought the poison was worst in. She couldn't help but fearfully look to Sesshoumaru, desperately seeking answers.

"Naraku… He approached you. Where was he?"

'_Nevermind, she's just foolish.'_

"He is gone by now."

She let out a quiet curse and she looked away, ashamed.

"I know, I just want to get him, for everyone."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with interested eyes, and asked one of his first questions.

"_You _have no reason to kill him?"

She looked up into his eyes for a moment, taking in the question and thought about her answer. Suddenly, her blue-grey eyes found her very pink and frilly bed very interesting, as she started to explain the situation.

"The shikon no tama… I broke it. I have an obligation to put it back together. As per wanting to kill Naraku, for most people… or demons, I can understand where they're coming from or that they're trying their best for somebody or something… Trying to survive… But Naraku.. He's just.. Unreadable, he does things to taunt others, to make them miserable. He takes countless lives and then mocks the living family members and friends. Destroying love, just to get what he wants… Somebody like that… Somebody like that.. is somebody I hate!"

They sat in silence for awhile, Sesshoumaru trying to figure out Kagome's thoughts and Kagome trying to understand Naraku. Both parties failed.

"It is destiny for mikos to hate youkai," Sesshoumaru spouted as if it were common knowledge.

Kagome frowned at the statement and her memory flashed back to mikos they had met during their travels, mostly Kikyou. Kikyou had awaken a jealous hate from within her soul, more than once. One thing that never made sense to her was the prejudice that appeared from such beings of "good." Why was it that Kikyou hated demons? Why was it that Inuyasha had to become human to be with her? Why?

Her face became determined and her harsh voice lashed through the air.

"I can't and I won't hate demons! Youkais and humans can live together peacefully! We're different but we're not _that_ different! In this world, we believe in equality... I believe in equality. I also believe everybody is good, deep down. Demons and humans. All beings."

For a few moments, Sesshoumaru was stunned by her wide-eyed beliefs. _'She's too naive.'_  
"You are wrong, girl. Your inexperience and sheltered life is deplorable."

The two stared intently at one another, each pair of eyes seemingly causing a clashing of colours in mid-air. Humble, loving white released from Kagome and a cold, deadly black emitted from Sesshoumaru. The auras were different from typical battle energies. Instead of maintaining their separate colours, each side gently faded into the other creating magnificent shades of grey. The colours mixed perfectly in the middle and created an elegant gradient as it extended between the two.

The stare or, rather, communication was interrupted when violent coughs escaped from Sesshoumaru's form and once again filled the quiet room. Each could tell Naraku's poison was seeping further into Sesshoumaru's blood stream.


	4. Battles in the Bedroom

_Author Note:_ Enjoy! Sorry in advance for the misleading promising title.

Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. I had written it previously, but it was insane so it needed some edits not that it still doesn't and it was hard to find time. It's almost the end of the school year and I have a shit load of work to do not that I actually do it. I would promise you guys lots of sexy, summer updates but I'm going to have summer school. BAH! So instead, I'll bake ya'll a giant internet cookie.

OHH-ho-ho-ho-ho! Yeah, I said it. **GIANT **internet **COOKIE**. Hot, damn.

hypnotize If you really love my story or me, you will recommend me some good kagxsess fics; developing relationships only. I've probably read most of them already though D!

**Chapter 4 – Battles in the Bedroom**

**

* * *

**

Comments, Critiques, Suggestions are all welcome! Please and Thank You.

Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

* * *

"Are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked softly.

Sesshoumaru almost answered her question. He seriously had an answer but he couldn't utter a word. He may be in a different world but that didn't mean he was different or that is was appropriate to act this way.

Or did it?

Kagome couldn't contain the flood of pink that rose to her cheeks.

'_He's totally just STARING at me. He's not even being arctic about it… I think this might actually be scarier.'_

"Ano… Sesshoumaru?"

She saw his eyes narrow briefly, as if he was returning to reality but he still didn't look away from her.

"Sesshou..?"

Kagome really had intended on saying his name but she finally became aware of Sesshoumaru's condition, or rather her situation. His eyes were red. When had that happened? As uncomfortable as she was, she didn't totally avoid looking at his face so how had she missed it? Had it happened so gradually that she didn't notice?

'Ahh! This doesn't matter! But.. KAMI! He didn't get pissed at me calling him Sesshou, did he? OH KAMIIIIIIIIII! Inuyasha was right. Shit. I'm not gonna die, am I?'

Kagome quickly, fearfully fumbled for words, "Ahh.. Um.. Sesshoumaru I'm sorry! I didn't mean--"

He wasn't moving to attack her; in fact, he was leaning leisurely on her wall. Kagome's immediate gloomy thoughts of doom and death faded, as she pondered his reactions.

'_Perhaps he went into a state similar to a Tetsusaiga-less Inuyasha if his life is endangered?'_

Black ooze sizzled quietly on Sesshoumaru's leg, a subtle reminder to Kagome that she should probably be doing something. Kagome hastily headed off down the hall and gathered clean towels, bandages, and a bowl of water. Anti-septic wouldn't help Sesshoumaru now.

'_He'll be fine! I'm sure! He's so full of himself, there's no way he'll let this get him.'_

Kagome gently set the supplies down next to Sesshoumaru, two pairs of eyes following her every move. Kagome wasn't feeling too sure with Sesshoumaru staring at her the way he was. It was so... defensive, yet he was allowing her to get this close. Kagome silently thanked what her mother called her "magnetic personality" for not getting her head instantly lopped off.

A quick follow up of Kagome cursing her habit of "pushing her luck" was made, as she tested to see if he would attack if she touched his wound. She awaited her imminent death after the daring prod. _'Wait? I'm alive! YATTA!' _He hadn't slaughtered her, but his blood red eyes stared at her, scrutinizing her every move. Kagome jerked her hand away from his leg, feeling unwanted as a pleasant memory of the first time Sesshoumaru and her had met flashed by. Her other hand greeted its retreating ally at her chest and sheltered it from the piercing gaze.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat and glanced around her room feeling uneasy. Two small eyes were staring at her from the end of her bed. Buyo let out an odd meow, as if trying to comfort her or perhaps urging her to continue. It was probably just a meow but optimistic Kagome took it as the former two. Her determination reformed and she nodded firmly at Buyo and she turned to face Sesshoumaru's demon side once again.

She was met with the same consistent red stare, causing her determination waiver.

'_Even with Buyo calming me… This is just too awkward.'_

In all actuality, the awkward-ness helped her. Kagome didn't even imagine how quickly the situation could turn into a fatal mess for her.

Kagome had no choice but to dive in. She grabbed a rag and began cleaning off as much black pus as she could. Kagome desperately wanted to help with her miko powers but she was uncertain of know how Sesshoumaru would react in his current state, or in any for that matter.

Kagome cleaned out all the visible sludge within Sesshoumaru's wound; she then put fresh bandages over the injury. After that, Kagome spent about half and hour trying to convince him to move to the bed. She tried cat treats but she figured he wouldn't settle for any ol' treat, even if he was a dog youkai. Eventually she gave up and just put her pillow behind his head and tossed her blanket over his form.

Kagome fell back onto her floor and sighed with relief.

'_I wonder if they had a nice day in the feudal era...'_

_

* * *

_

Kaede's village was quiet. Everything had settled down by now and most people were asleep.

Inuyasha had waited several hours to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippou what happened. He hadn't planned on telling them anything about the incident. He had planned to solve it himself. The group, however, spotted him threatening to smash the well with a jumbo rock, commanding it to work... and it kind of resulted in some demanding questions from the group.

After Inuyasha announced the news of Kagome's situation, there had been quite a bit of Shippou throwing hissy fits and Inuyasha chasing the little runt through-out the village, which caused a pleasant chaos. Sango had been somewhat distraught at first, but she believed in Kagome. Kagome handled herself well and she was level headed, or so Miroku reminded her. Miroku's cool calculation and Sango's belief didn't reach the villagers. They were more like Inuyasha and Shippou.

The village people were more worried for Kagome than they ever were. It never seemed real that she was always putting herself in danger. It hit home, when they realized she had taken the frosty Western Lord home for lunch. Old women gossiped back and forth, giving her their pity and their prayers. Old men mumbled about silly women and made comments about Inuyasha being a tragic protector. While the children played out battles between Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

By the time the villagers had eaten dinner, they were all wiped out and had to begin their preparations to sleep. Only Shippou remained awake in Kaede's hut, with silent tears running down his face, as he sat alone in the corner, cursing Inuyasha for being so stupid and wishing Kagome was with him. Inuyasha was lounging on the roof of Kaede's hut, smelling little Shippou's salty tears. Inuyasha just couldn't take it any longer, so he headed off to sit by the well and wait for Kagome.

* * *

Sesshoumaru regained his conscious surrounded by Kagome's scent. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and examined his surroundings. It was early in the morning, too early, in fact. Sesshoumaru snuffed at the girl who was sleeping carelessly on the ground. She really was quite pathetic. Her father certainly never taught her survival skills. Well, to be fair Sesshoumaru wasn't much better, but it's common knowledge that because he's a powerful demon he's allowed to be more casual.

Kagome was so open. He could silently kill her right now, without anybody knowing, including herself. He'd pass.

_inner demon slap._

Where was the fun in killing her without notice?

_inner demon slap._

What was the point of killing her anyway?

_inner demon slap._

Sesshoumaru battled himself for a bit more to fill the time until he finally got bored, so he opted to meditate.

* * *

Kagome woke a little after 7 am, a little late for her normal feudal era schedule, but way too early considering her rough night. Kagome hesitantly rolled over and sat up rather quickly- bad move. Her back was insanely sore and cruelly sensitive. Kagome cursed her luck so far this week and tried to crack her back.

Kagome heard the vacuum start up downstairs. Immediately confused, she turned to check on Sesshoumaru. _'Yup, he's still in place and still resting. Good. Surely Momma and them aren't back yet?' _Kagome slid out of her room to investigate. She quietly tip-toed downstairs and looked through the railings.

"Good morning, Higurashi!"

"Ah Houjou! What are you doing here?"

"You're grandfather asked me to watch over the place while they were away on vacation. He said you might get released from the hospital soon! You're looking healthy Higurashi. I'm glad." Houjou smiled kindly at her.

"I also took notes for you in class. Yuri told me you were having problems with notes last time. I figure my gifts to help your health can't help if you have a new problem every two weeks."

Kagome face faulted, but quickly recovered with a fake smile.

"Heh, heh… Yeah, I'm not very strong am I?" Kagome presented a sad muscle man pose and continued, "But thank you very much for taking notes! I really need them."

"You're welcome, Higurashi. Anything for you."

The last statement made Kagome feel rather uncomfortable, so she opted to rush him out of the house, mostly because the uncomfortable situation reminded her that Sesshoumaru was upstairs and he was definitely not friendly.

"Ano, I'm not feeling very well Houjou, so you should go."

"Let me take you to the hospital then."

"No, no. I'm just going to lie down."

"I'll make you a healthy breakfast, then."

"Ah.. Houjou, I need you to leave, please."

"Higurashi…"

Houjou tone had sounded so wounded; it made Kagome feel **terrible**. Houjou stared at the ground for awhile.

"I'm sorry Houjou, it's just because I need the house to myself…"

"Don't be like this Kagome. Don't make me be like this," Houjou said rather darkly.

Kagome gasped. That was the first time she had heard Houjou use her first name and speak in such a threatening tone… Two things she didn't want in the same sentence.

"Be… like what?" She sputtered out.

"Be like this," he whispered as he backed her into the wall.

"Houjou, what are you doing? You're not acting like yourself… Houjou?"

"Oh, I'm acting like myself, Kagome. I'm tired of waiting. How come everybody else likes me, except you? How come I can go out with any other girl I want, except you?"

"But we did go out!"

"And you always ended up ditching me." Houjou used his arms to imprison her in between the wall and him.

Kagome just stared at him, wide-eyed and confused. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Yuri told me about that double-crossing Inuyasha. Why are you with him? Am I not good enough for you Kagome?"

"Houjou, Inuyasha isn't like that! Our situation... it's complicated."

"He is! I know he is! You're too kind, Higurashi. He's hurting you, and I know it. I won't let him!" Houjou leaned in and smothered her lips with his.

Kagome shoved his face away with both her hands, "HOUJOU! What are you doing stop!"

"Kagome, you need to forget about Inuyasha. You're too good for him."

"Please. Houjou stop…" Kagome pleaded with him. She had never used her miko powers against a human and she didn't want to try.

"Kagome, I love you." Houjou whispered huskily, as his hand slid over her breast.

Houjou leaned in for another kiss. Kagome closed her eyes as tight as she could and turned away from. She silently called for her saviour '_Inuyasha! Where are you!'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome felt Houjou's hands leave her body, her lashes fluttered open to see what happened.

There stood Sesshoumaru, pinching the boy's shirt with two fingers like he was the filthiest thing on Earth. Before anything could be done or any objections were made by Houjou or Kagome, Houjou was promptly punched into the couch.

Kagome slid to the ground and stared at the wooden floor, with tears streaming down her cheeks. A single tear slowly fell, as if time was sluggish, into her tiny palm.

"You will die, ningen." Sesshoumaru let out a fatal grin, as he pronounced the boy's fate.

Kagome twitched as the words left Sesshoumaru's lips and almost panicked before she realized he was referring to Houjou. Wait! She still should be panicking. Houjou didn't deserve to die! He was just acting a little crazy.

"Don't!Dontkillhim!" Kagome said as quickly as she could.

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning glance.

"I will kill him."

"Don't!"

"He deserves to die. Does he not?"

Kagome stood up quickly, staring him down, trying to maintain her balance and seem somewhat demanding at the same time.

"NO! He doesn't! He's trying to protect me from your brother!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows arched upward questioningly, almost suprised.

"Oh?"

Kagome's tears renewed, at what appeared to be Sesshoumaru-- mocking her! Of all people!

"Just… let him go," Kagome sniffled.

Sesshoumaru folded his arms and seemed to be considering the boy's fate.

"You promised."

Sesshoumaru struggled with the issue within himself for awhile. He really did want to kill the boy. He just seemed irritating, though, any foe of Inuyasha wasn't usually bad in his books. Sesshoumaru released dramatic sigh, obviously upset with his decision. Kagome's strength faded, as she realized she won.

"Leave, ningen," Sesshoumaru's dead-pan voice demanded.

Houjou struggled to stand, as he used one of his hands to hold his bulging cheek. Remember? The one that took the impact of the malicious punch that threw him across the room? He stumbled and staggered as he tripped over the sofa.

Houjou turned angrily to face Kagome and the demon, "Is this that Inuyasha your friends have told me about! Surely that cheating bastard is not good enough for you! I'm way better! Just ask him if he loves you! I'm sure he can't say it and mean it!"

Sesshoumaru gave Houjou a frosty stare and in an aggravated tone replied, "I am not that filthy hanyou."

Houjou stared at Kagome, who was hidden partly behind Sesshoumaru's form and said his goodbyes, "I'm sorry. You know I'm always here for you, Higurashi. I didn't feel like myself, but what I said a few moments ago was true. I love you and I don't think that Inuyasha character does, please leave him. You don't have to be with me, just don't be with him. Please forgive me." Houjou bowed and left the Higurashi Shrine.

Kagome slid to the floor and cried again. There were few things in her life that made Kagome break down and cry. When somebody she trusted became somebody she didn't, was one of the worst ones. Then of course there was any time her relationship with Inuyasha came into question.

"My debt has been repaid." Sesshoumaru spouted.

Kagome just sat on the floor lifelessly staring at her palms, mumbling a barely audible, "jerk."


End file.
